Naruto redone
by Chooch77
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was absolutely devoted to becoming a ninja and training to be the best that he could be? Believably strong Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is harem lord with his third gift to you for the day: a brand new story!**

**I hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Mentions of abuse, torture, violence, gore, innuendo, and language**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the affiliated characters or attack, I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create.**

**Chapter 1**

Haruno Sayami was the only Haruno that had ever been a ninja.

This caused some tension between their families; however, the tension hadn't caused a split until the Kyuubi attack.

Being a ninja, she understood what a seal meant and knew just how strong the Yondaime was, and that was why she didn't let her prejudices get in her way and she treated Naruto as a human being.

The rest of her family treated him as if he was the second coming of the Kyuubi. This caused an argument to break out whenever she was younger and she had been irrevocably cast out of the family.

Naruto blinked and looked up as he felt eyes on him.

He saw a woman with dark pink hair and gold eyes looking at him.

"Are you in the library for anything in particular?" Sayami asked kindly.

Naruto blinked and said, "I was told to look for some books by one of my sensei, he said that I wasn't worth his time and went back to helping the teme."

Sayami growled in anger and said, "Here you go, this is a book on the academy taijutsu, its flaws, its perks, and how to build upon it."

Naruto then mumbled out something.

"What is it? Are there pages missing?" As a librarian, that was always one of her chief worries.

"I also have to get something for chakra control and seals. We're learning about seals this week." Naruto mumbled out.

Sayami blinked and said, "Oh, I understand. This library has a five book policy, if anything interests you, fell free to look around."

Naruto did just that and looked through the library before finding two basic Fuinjutsu books and two basic chakra control: the leaf exercise and the water holding exercise that was the beginning to the medical jutsu field.

Sayami made up a card for him under a different name so that he wasn't persecuted in the library, and she also made one for his regular identity.

Naruto looked on in awe of the two cards and thanked her.

Sayami smiled as Naruto clung to her in dear life.

"You can come to the library every Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday, and Sunday. I'll be working those days and there is no chance of you getting a bad book." Sayami said with a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto read through the books that night and started to work through the exercises and stances.

He was having trouble doing the exercises at first, but then the book told him that people with larger chakra reserves have trouble with using just one leaf and that they should find how many they can stick to themselves and how troubling it would be.

Naruto found that his zone was about 110 at a time.

Naruto them found the second exercise worked the same as the first. The larger volume that he tried to encompass, the easier it was for him to do.

Naruto also worked on the first two chapters of his taijutsu book and on the introductory chapter of the Fuinjutsu books.

The first chapter of the Fuinjutsu books had him work on the kanji of one hundred words and find out how to make it perfect, as that was the start of all Fuinjutsu. The first chapter of the theory book explained on how to use the seals and what seals were in basic terms.

The first chapter of the taijutsu book had explained to him how to use the taijutsu stance and pointed out some basic flaws in it. It also talked about how it was better to work with improvised stances based on the original style than to work with just the basic stances.

The second chapter was the basic stance for offense as well as some basic jabs for him to use. That was helpful, as Naruto didn't have a style to work with and was just a berserker originally.

If there was one thing that Naruto had learned through his pranks and his work on stealth, it was that deception was key. It would lead to many people underestimating him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the Tuesday's classes had started, Naruto had improved on his taijutsu and had gotten so that he could get 100 leaves to stick on with no trouble. He could also hold a meter of water in his hands (He had started at two meters).

Naruto felt pretty good about the classes.

He was surprised when he saw that the door was closed and checked his watch to make sure that it was on time. He checked inside and saw that everyone but him was in the classroom.

He then heard the bell and realized what had happened.

The teachers had locked the door when everyone was inside so that he could lock Naruto out.

Naruto scowled and just walked back to the library.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Back again, Naruto," Sayami asked kindly.

Naruto scowled and said, "I was left out of my class by the teacher."

Sayami felt enraged as she heard the story about what had happened. That shouldn't be done to anyone, especially a kid the age of Naruto.

Sayami was about to go talk to the teachers when Naruto spoke against it.

"Don't, these have happened before, but I didn't have anyone to help me then, the last one who spoke out against this was fired before they could even speak to the courts. When it finally got to the courts, the judge was corrupt and sent the man to jail for alleged favoritism and crimes against the future Konoha shinobi, and as we were classified as civilians, it fell into a corrupt civilian judge." Naruto told her.

Sayami heard what was happening and realized what was going on.

"The library is supposed to be closed for classes right now, so I can't lend books, but I can give you some money if you help me organize the books and I can even give you some of the older books that I have. I can also help you on anything if you have finished the task in the amount of time given." Sayami said.

Naruto was off like lightning.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my Naruto redone fic. I got an extremely good response to the first chapter of it and felt like writing a second one as soon as I could get around to it.**

**I hope that you all enjoy!**

**Everything is the same as the last chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was pleased.

It had been a year since he had started taking his ninja career seriously, and, with the help of Sayami, he was getting pretty far.

Naruto had long since mastered the academy taijutsu in its basic and advanced stages. He had also learned all three of the academy jutsu, as well as the jutsu most clan nin started using whenever they became gennin (excluding bloodline techniques).

Sayami continued to help him achieve his full potential and reach ever higher than he had before.

Naruto had come a long way from the ignorant young boy who had first come to the library.

However, something happened that caused him to become sad that day.

"Hey, Sayami," Naruto called out sadly.

Sayami looked over to him curiously.

"What's wrong, Naruto-kun?" Sayami asked.

"I got kicked out of my apartment, they said that I hadn't got the rent in that month and they weren't going to put up with it." Naruto explained.

Sayami sighed, they were running out of apartment options in the good areas of Konoha and would soon have to start looking in the bad areas if it kept up the way that it was going.

"I've got an idea!" She suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

He was genuinely curious as to what it was at that point, he couldn't think of anything.

"You come and live in my house." Sayami said proudly.

Naruto started sputtering incoherently at that.

Sayami just giggled at the reaction that the statement had caused.

A few moments later, and Naruto stated his objections.

"Why do you want me to do that?" He asked.

"Because, this village has already proven that it is not going to provide a good and stable house for you, I am going to have to make up for what it lacks!" She said prodly.

Naruto just sighed as she had on what he called her 'stubborn face' on.

"Fine," Naruto said.

She just blinked at that.

"I expected more of an argument from you." Sayami finally admitted.

"Your face is showing again." Naruto explained.

She pouted at that, remembering the last time that he had said that.

He hadn't wanted to study history, and she had forced him to study it using that face.

"I do not have a stubborn face!" She said.

"Yeah, you do." Naruto said.

Sayami just started sulking at that.

She then decided to be playfull.

"I could always kick you out of my place..." She trailed off.

Naruto suddenly became panicked and started begging.

Sayami's face became sad as she realized that Naruto was still damaged from the abuse that he had suffered at the village's hands.

She then bent down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I wasn't thinking," She cooed into his ear as she stroked the back of his head.

After a few minutes, Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms.

She just sighed and got up before she Shunshined away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Naruto awoke in his house with another body curled up beside him.

At first, he panicked at the fact that there was someone beside him, but then, after a few minutes, he started relaxing as he realized that he wasn't being hurt like he usually was.

'This feels kinda nice,' Naruto thought before cuddling up to the source of warmth.

Sayami giggled as she felt Naruto cuddle up closer to her on impulse.

That was when Naruto's eyes opened fully.

The first sight that Naruto took in was Sayami in her 'night clothes,' which consisted of a long black dress and stockings.

"What're you doing in my apartment?" Naruto asked.

"We aren't in your apartment." Sayami said.

Naruto then got a better view of his surroundings and saw that the room was a red color and that they were in a large bed.

"Where are we then?" He asked.

"In mine," Sayami said proudly.

"What're we doing here?" Naruto asked.

Not that he didn't mind the change in scenery, it felt almost... nice.

"Remember, I said that I was going to take you in, and I will." She replied to answer his question.

"Now, I think that it's time for you to get up, you have classes and I have to fill out some paperwork in order to get guardianship of you." Sayami replied.

Naruto just blushed and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Sayami had thought that she had heard him say something, but that couldn't be right.

"I'm emancipated." Naruto said.

Sayami got up in rage and said, "How are you emancipated so young?"

Naruto just sighed and said, "No one wanted to deal with me, and the civilians wanted me out of the orphanage, so they emancipated me."

She just got an evil look on her face.

"That makes things easier." Sayami said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean, if you had spoken up at the beginning of the year, we would have never even had to deal with the academic hampering." She said.

Naruto reiterated. "What do you mean?"

She sighed, it looked like she was going to have to explain more detailed.

"I can take you as an apprentice due to an old law. As you are considered an adult and can make your own choices in life, I can have you sign a piece of paper that will make it so that I am awarded full custody of you and you are now my apprentice." Sayami said proudly.

Naruto just blinked, "I guess that studying history is useful.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Sayami and Naruto walked to the Hokage's office and waited patiently for the Hokage to get them.

The secretary was one of the ones that supported Naruto, so that wasn't an issue this time.

The Hokage finally buzzed them in a few seconds later.

"What can I do for you?" Sarutobi asked as he puffed on his patented pipe.

"I need your approval on these sheets." Sayami stated.

The Hokage looked them over and glanced up.

"Everything looks to be in order, but...are you sure about this?" The Hokage asked.

Naruto and Sayami both nodded resolutely.

"Then, I now pronounce you, Naruto Uzumaki, as the legal owner of all of Sayami's property, including her body and mind." Sarutobi said.

Naruto looked over at Sayami shocked.

Sayami just showed that she knew all the conditions of the contract that she had entered into willingly.

**Done! That was an unexpected twist! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter! I know that it was a little gooey, but I thought that it was pretty well written.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
